<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title><<Tender Paradise Built On Love>> by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963290"><<Tender Paradise Built On Love>></a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's Choice, any characters, you take my breath away</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake">4bdnsn0wflake</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have been dating for a few months, and on Valentine’s Day, Carlos is unsure how to express his love to TK. The last time he did something sweet was a romantic dinner and TK practically ran out of the room like his feet were on fire.</p><p>But time has passed, and they have grown closer. Still, Carlos is unsure how to make TK feel loved on this day of soul mates. Should he go balls to the walls crazy--a romantic dinner, a moonlight walk under a starry sky, and finish big with making love to his boyfriend by the fire with rose petals on the floor surrounding them with the sweet aroma?</p><p>Or should he go low-key and simple; a box of chocolates and a beautiful bouquet of long stem roses and a day in bed cuddling. Fingers crossed; Carlos goes with a sweet gift from the heart.</p><p>On this early morning, TK wakes warm and blissful in bed, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings as he opens his eyes. The golden rays of dawn's early light kiss his rosy cheeks as the pleasant realm of dreams drifts from his mind.</p><p>He inhales, exhales, a deep breath of fresh air puffing from his chest as he stretches. His spine pops as he twists out the kinks in his back, his toes wiggling as the warmth of the cozy bed snuggled his body. Sighing blissfully, he opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world.</p><p>Carlos sits beside him, holding out the pretty flowers, and his stunning eyes sparkle as he smiles softly. TK grins from ear to ear…If he thought he loved his boyfriend before; his heart has grown two sizes with love and affection. He sits up and leans over to kiss Carlos’ cheek, pink lips soft on warm skin. He hugs Carlos. “I love you.”</p><p>Pleased that he made TK grin, Carlos smiles brightly and kisses TK as he hugs him, adoring TK with all his heart.</p><p>TK feels joy in his heart, he couldn’t hide his loving, lopsided smile as he gazed fondly at Carlos, his grin making his bright eyes sparkle like stars. So lost in love like they are the only souls around, heaven exists in the way pure joy and happiness fills his soul as TK presses a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>There was a bright spark in their hearts that burned like the hottest flame. Every time Carlos kissed TK’s lips, TK would smile into the kiss, grinning brightly. A kiss was something special and sweet, and from the heart. It was a little thing that meant the world. TK leans in close and brushes soft butterfly kisses along Carlo's cheeks, making him blush as he smiles brightly while the kiss sends waves of joy to his soul.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/952595.html?thread=109494291#t109494291">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>